


One more chance

by blondinkris



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondinkris/pseuds/blondinkris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completly different storyline from DOOL. Will tells Sonny the truth about Ariana, and Sonny is the one to screw things up... Can Sonny fix things before it's to late? And what happens when a new guy turns up and turns eveything upside down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One more chance

Kap 1 - Will stood in the door to Sonnys apartment and tried to find the courage to open the door, walk inside and what? He really had no idea, how do explain to the man you love, the man you opened your heart for, that your ex girlfriend is pregnant and the baby is yours. Will took a deep breath and tried to push down the feeling of wanting to run. That's how he dealt with things, when everything got to be too bad for him he would run away. He had run to Gabi when his feelings for guys become too much, run to Schwitzerland when life with Sami got too much. But he also knew, that this was something he could never run from. It was his child, and it didn't matter what Nick said, Gabi was careering his child and he would be there for her no matter what. He would never be like his mother or father, he promised himself that when he was a little boy and would never break that promise. But he also knew, that there was a big chance that once he told Sonny, he would lose him. Sonny his boyfriend, Sonny who he loved so much that it hurt. He knew Sonny wasn't ready for this, Will wasn't even shore he was himself, but he had no other choice and Sonny did. He knew that even if Sonny loved him, that he could never let that love be the reason for Sonny to stay with him even though Sonny wasn't ready to be a father. And that was also something he would never put his little girl throw, he knew from experience what would happen if two people who weren't ready to be parents tried anyway. With another deep breath he opened the door to what he knew was the end.  
Two weeks later...  
Will laughed and threw his arm around Gabi who had one of arms slightly pressed against her stomach and was laughing at Wills bad joke. He tried every day to make Gabi happy, because when she had told Nick two weeks ago that she wanted Will to be the father and for everyone to know, Nick had shown his true colors. He didn't want to raise the baby for Gabi, no he wanted the baby away from the disgustingly gay freak. Gabi had dumped him on the spot and then told him to go to hell. Will didn't think he never loved her as much as he had done in that minute. Telling the rest of the world had been easy after that, he was proud that he was going to be a father and with someone as amazing as Gabi, his life couldn't be better. And shore some had reacted very badly, like Rafe who refused to talk to them, and Lucas who turned his back on Will and called him a disappointed. And it hurt really badly, because they themselves was going to be parents, Will had lost his father and Gabi her brother but they would get throw it together. And off course Will had Sonny. When Will first told Sonny had been angry, confused and hurt but when Will said that he understood if Sonny didn't want to be with him anymore Sonny had exploded. He managed to get Will to understand, that Sonny would stay by his side throw anything, that he would love Ariana as much as he loved Will and Will had chosen to believe him. So despite the little voice inside if his head, that said Sonny wasn't ready and to only reason he agreed to be there was because of his love for Will he had pushed those thoughts away. He choose to accept that Sonny knew what he wanted, and that he was ready for the responsible of becoming a father. They were actually on the way to Finding Common Ground, Sonny's coffee house and show him the ultra sound picture on Ariana. Sonny had to work so he couldn't make it, but Will wanted to show him the picture of their daughter.

 

\- So I spoke with Marlena today and she said she found us an apartment with three bedrooms, so you and I and Ariana can have our own rooms, and Sonny can be over as much as he want to. So I was thinking after Sonny's sees Ariana we could go and check it out, Gabi explained smiling and Will smiled just as happy back, she was going to be an amazing mother.  
She was wonderful and caring, other people would have found it annoying that the father to your baby comes with a boyfriend to, but Gabi had just smiled and said that Ariana was going to be the most loved child in the world. It was Gabi that made sure that Sonny was as much a part of this as Will. They got closer to Common Ground and Will could feel the butterflies in his stomach going nuts, as they always did at the thought of seeing Sonny again, touching him, kissing him.  
But all of a sudden he felt Gabi froze up beside him and when he raised his to follow her gaze and looked throw the window to Common Ground his heart simply just froze. Sonny, it was Sonny, making out with Brian, completely devouring him with his lips. The same lips that had kissed him goodbye this morning and wishing him god luck with the doctor's appointment. He couldn't accept what he was seeing, it was like someone had frozen him from the inside out. Then he felt Gabi's hand on his arm and at least that got him out from the frozen place his heart was in and when he saw the sadness in her eyes and finally understood that what he was seeing was true. And finally he felt something, pure and full hatred. Sonny had promised him, looked him straight in the eye and promised him that this is what he wanted, that he wanted to be a part of Arianna's life, that he was redo, mature enough for it. And instead not even two weeks after his promise, he found him making out with Brian, who been sniffing around Sonny forever but Sonny had shaken of Will concern that is that nothing. Nothing my ass.  
But Will couldn't let this break, couldn't let Sonny's betrayal of everything they were destroy him, he couldn't let his breaking heart make him weak. If he did he would break down and never get back up again. And he was going to dad, he had a daughter on his way and that was all that mattered, and if he had to get his heart broken to protect his daughter then he would have to live with a broken heart. Because even if Will could find it in himself to forgive Sonny for something like this, he would never have a man who would cheat on him around his daughter, that at least had Sami taught him with her past. Han ripped his arm away from Gabi and slammed the door open and a short thrill of pleasure spiked in his brain when he saw how fast they jumped apart and the panic and fear that appeared in Sonny's eyes when he saw who it was.  
\- So I really hope I'm not disturbing anything here, I just wanted to swing by and show the ultra sound picture of our... I'm sorry my daughter. Will spit out, and the quilt and shame in Sonny's other times so beautiful eyes made Will want to beat him to death, how dared he?  
\- Will I can explain... It's not what it looks like... Sonny tried to get out, but Will saw that he was lying, they could always tell when the other was lying.  
\- Let me take a wild guess then, Brian was suffocating and you just had to give him mouth to mouth, standing up with your tong showed down his troth... Off course Sonny, that must be it, because you're such a nice guy, let us just forget about it and check out my and Gabi's new apartment. Wills sarcasm was so heavy that it almost drowned them in it, and Sonny took a small back to shield himself from al that anger.  
Will turned towards him with hateful eyes and Brian swallowed the rest of his words, Wills anger was really frightening. Will wanted to believe that the words Brian just said, was just Brian's way of trying to hurt him, but he could see in the way Sonny cringed that he had said that to Brian, that was his word. And that settled it for Will, Sonny had not only cheated on him, he had lied and that was something Will would never accept.  
\- That girl is my ex girlfriend who I was together with for almost two years, that I had sex with after you tried to put the idea in my head that you and Sonny had have sex, even though he didn't even like you. And for the record I haven't forced him do anything. This is my child and I explained that to our little Sonny, who himself wanted to be apart of this, wanted to share responsibility, who couldn't wait to hold her for the first time, Will screamed, he couldn't believe this, he couldn't really believe that Sonny would go to Brian of all people, so many times he tried to get them to break up, treated Will like shit and made him feel so insecure.  
\- Hey don't jump on him, it wasn't him that got a girl pregnant and then forced him to take responsibility to a child he doesn't even want, Brian bit out.  
That what was hurt the most, the fact it was Brian, that Sonny promised him over and over again that it was nothing going on between them, that he most have lied already then.  
\- Please Will, I really want to be a part of Arianna's life, please... It was just one mistake. Sonny pleaded and tried to take a step closer to Will who turned around on him like a snake ready to attack and spit out:  
\- Don't you ever dare to say my daughter's name again, I really believed you Sonny, I really thought you were ready, mature for this, that you wanted to be there for me and my daughter. I never demanded that you would be her father, I just wanted you to be there, and you said you wanted it. But you know, somewhere deep inside I knew, I knew it would come to this. Not that I for one second thought you would cheat on me with the person that has tried to destroy ever sense we got together. But somewhere I know you would find a way to get out of this, because that's just who you are. You seems so mature, so proud, so grownup. Out there, traveling across the world, seeing so much. But I know you Sonny, better than anyone, and you're not ready, you still want to travel, not plan for your future, to be free. I'm not even really sure that you want to be in a relationship. And I want you to have that, I really do, I would never have taken that from you Sonny. And if you would have been honest with me I would have gotten over it, because your one of my best friends and I love you. You could have just told that you didn't want Arianna, and I would have understood. I mean it's not even your child, she's my responsibility and I'm the father, but Sonny you lied to me, you didn't tell me what you really felt, and that's something we've never done before, we never lied to each other. Instead you told Brian, and destroyed everything we ever had. And now I can't have you in my life at all, I can't let someone I trust to be around my child, because she deserves more than that. And I can't let you be in my life, because you broke my heart, you ripped it out the same second you decided to show your tong down some other mans troth, so it's over between us Sonny, in every single way. I hope you will be happy with Brian, but I have a feeling that now that Brian have you it's no fun anymore, the hunt always seems so much funnier in your eyes Brian, don't it?  
The whole coffee shop was dead quiet after Wills rant, Gabi who stood at the door had heard everything and felt the tears well up in her eyes, despite the pain Will was going throw, despite the betrayal from the man who he loved, his first and foremost thought was to their daughter. In that moment Gabi knew she couldn't have chosen a better father for her baby, and Will would one way or another always protect their daughter. And from this day on, she would always protect Will, she would make sure he found another man to love, she would help him every step of the way. They would become a family.  
\- Now listen you little freak, I don't know who you think you are, but Sonny is a free man, it was you who fucked some slut and knocked her up and I'm going to take so much better of him then you ever could.  
Will just sighed and shocked his head.  
\- Brian I was going to ignore you and pretend you were nothing but an annoying fly, but you force me to twist your arms around your back. You seem to have forgotten who I am, I'm a Horton, my mother is married to a Dimera and my grandmother is Kate. Believe me when I say this, insult the mother to my child on more time and I swear I'm going to send them all on you and believe me there will be nothing left of your pathetic excuse of a life.  
\- Don't threaten Brian...  
Sonny's word rang throw the coffee house and Will felt his heart break even more, men nothing of that did he let show on the outside. He was a Horton, he was Sami's son, he had survived more than anyone would ever understand and he wasn't going to let this break him. Sonny could take himself, his as hole of a lover, and his family and go to hell for all he cared. He would actually gladly give them a lift.  
\- So he can call the mother of my daughter a slut and that's okay for you, our attack me for becoming a father and that gives no reaction at all, but when I defend myself then you open your mouth.  
That was all Will could get out and he saw Sonny flinch.  
\- No Will, that's not what I meant, it's just this isn't you.. you don't threaten people, please just calm down so we can talk about this, please...  
\- Go to hell Sonny, that's how much we have to talk about. Now I'm going to take Gabi away from this with our daughter, and we are going to go and check out our new apartment. And after I leave here, we have nothing more to talk about. If we see each other we will be polite because it is a small town and we will se each other again. But if you try to say anything more, try in any way to get close to my daughter, me or Gabi I will release every relative I have in my back pocket...  
With those words Will turned around, linked his arm with Gabi and they left the Coffee shop together and Will never look back.


	2. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Will and Gabi is out, but how is Sonny going to react?

\- So I spoke with Marlena today and she said she found us an apartment with three bedrooms, so you and I and Ariana can have our own rooms, and Sonny can be over as much as he want to. So I was thinking after Sonny's sees Ariana we could go and check it out, Gabi explained smiling and Will smiled just as happy back, she was going to be an amazing mother.

She was wonderful and caring, other people would have found it annoying that the father to your baby comes with a boyfriend to, but Gabi had just smiled and said that Ariana was going to be the most loved child in the world. It was Gabi that made sure that Sonny was as much a part of this as Will. They got closer to Common Ground and Will could feel the butterflies in his stomach going nuts, as they always did at the thought of seeing Sonny again, touching him, kissing him.

But all of a sudden he felt Gabi froze up beside him and when he raised his to follow her gaze and looked throw the window to Common Ground his heart simply just froze. Sonny, it was Sonny, making out with Brian, completely devouring him with his lips. The same lips that had kissed him goodbye this morning and wishing him god luck with the doctor's appointment. He couldn't accept what he was seeing, it was like someone had frozen him from the inside out. Then he felt Gabi's hand on his arm and at least that got him out from the frozen place his heart was in and when he saw the sadness in her eyes and finally understood that what he was seeing was true. And finally he felt something, pure and full hatred. Sonny had promised him, looked him straight in the eye and promised him that this is what he wanted, that he wanted to be a part of Arianna's life, that he was redo, mature enough for it. And instead not even two weeks after his promise, he found him making out with Brian, who been sniffing around Sonny forever but Sonny had shaken of Will concern that is that nothing. Nothing my ass.

But Will couldn't let this break, couldn't let Sonny's betrayal of everything they were destroy him, he couldn't let his breaking heart make him weak. If he did he would break down and never get back up again. And he was going to dad, he had a daughter on his way and that was all that mattered, and if he had to get his heart broken to protect his daughter then he would have to live with a broken heart. Because even if Will could find it in himself to forgive Sonny for something like this, he would never have a man who would cheat on him around his daughter, that at least had Sami taught him with her past. Han ripped his arm away from Gabi and slammed the door open and a short thrill of pleasure spiked in his brain when he saw how fast they jumped apart and the panic and fear that appeared in Sonny's eyes when he saw who it was.

\- So I really hope I'm not disturbing anything here, I just wanted to swing by and show the ultra sound picture of our... I'm sorry my daughter. Will spit out, and the quilt and shame in Sonny's other times so beautiful eyes made Will want to beat him to death, how dared he?

\- Will I can explain... It's not what it looks like... Sonny tried to get out, but Will saw that he was lying, they could always tell when the other was lying.

\- Let me take a wild guess then, Brian was suffocating and you just had to give him mouth to mouth, standing up with your tong showed down his troth... Off course Sonny, that must be it, because you're such a nice guy, let us just forget about it and check out my and Gabi's new apartment. Wills sarcasm was so heavy that it almost drowned them in it, and Sonny took a small back to shield himself from al that anger.

Will turned towards him with hateful eyes and Brian swallowed the rest of his words, Wills anger was really frightening. Will wanted to believe that the words Brian just said, was just Brian's way of trying to hurt him, but he could see in the way Sonny cringed that he had said that to Brian, that was his word. And that settled it for Will, Sonny had not only cheated on him, he had lied and that was something Will would never accept.

\- That girl is my ex girlfriend who I was together with for almost two years, that I had sex with after you tried to put the idea in my head that you and Sonny had have sex, even though he didn't even like you. And for the record I haven't forced him do anything. This is my child and I explained that to our little Sonny, who himself wanted to be apart of this, wanted to share responsibility, who couldn't wait to hold her for the first time, Will screamed, he couldn't believe this, he couldn't really believe that Sonny would go to Brian of all people, so many times he tried to get them to break up, treated Will like shit and made him feel so insecure.

\- Hey don't jump on him, it wasn't him that got a girl pregnant and then forced him to take responsibility to a child he doesn't even want, Brian bit out.

That what was hurt the most, the fact it was Brian, that Sonny promised him over and over again that it was nothing going on between them, that he most have lied already then.

\- Please Will, I really want to be a part of Arianna's life, please... It was just one mistake. Sonny pleaded and tried to take a step closer to Will who turned around on him like a snake ready to attack and spit out:

\- Don't you ever dare to say my daughter's name again, I really believed you Sonny, I really thought you were ready, mature for this, that you wanted to be there for me and my daughter. I never demanded that you would be her father, I just wanted you to be there, and you said you wanted it. But you know, somewhere deep inside I knew, I knew it would come to this. Not that I for one second thought you would cheat on me with the person that has tried to destroy ever sense we got together. But somewhere I know you would find a way to get out of this, because that's just who you are. You seems so mature, so proud, so grownup. Out there, traveling across the world, seeing so much. But I know you Sonny, better than anyone, and you're not ready, you still want to travel, not plan for your future, to be free. I'm not even really sure that you want to be in a relationship. And I want you to have that, I really do, I would never have taken that from you Sonny. And if you would have been honest with me I would have gotten over it, because your one of my best friends and I love you. You could have just told that you didn't want Arianna, and I would have understood. I mean it's not even your child, she's my responsibility and I'm the father, but Sonny you lied to me, you didn't tell me what you really felt, and that's something we've never done before, we never lied to each other. Instead you told Brian, and destroyed everything we ever had. And now I can't have you in my life at all, I can't let someone I trust to be around my child, because she deserves more than that. And I can't let you be in my life, because you broke my heart, you ripped it out the same second you decided to show your tong down some other mans troth, so it's over between us Sonny, in every single way. I hope you will be happy with Brian, but I have a feeling that now that Brian have you it's no fun anymore, the hunt always seems so much funnier in your eyes Brian, don't it?

The whole coffee shop was dead quiet after Wills rant, Gabi who stood at the door had heard everything and felt the tears well up in her eyes, despite the pain Will was going throw, despite the betrayal from the man who he loved, his first and foremost thought was to their daughter. In that moment Gabi knew she couldn't have chosen a better father for her baby, and Will would one way or another always protect their daughter. And from this day on, she would always protect Will, she would make sure he found another man to love, she would help him every step of the way. They would become a family.

\- Now listen you little freak, I don't know who you think you are, but Sonny is a free man, it was you who fucked some slut and knocked her up and I'm going to take so much better of him then you ever could.

Will just sighed and shocked his head.

\- Brian I was going to ignore you and pretend you were nothing but an annoying fly, but you force me to twist your arms around your back. You seem to have forgotten who I am, I'm a Horton, my mother is married to a Dimera and my grandmother is Kate. Believe me when I say this, insult the mother to my child on more time and I swear I'm going to send them all on you and believe me there will be nothing left of your pathetic excuse of a life.

\- Don't threaten Brian...

Sonny's word rang throw the coffee house and Will felt his heart break even more, men nothing of that did he let show on the outside. He was a Horton, he was Sami's son, he had survived more than anyone would ever understand and he wasn't going to let this break him. Sonny could take himself, his as hole of a lover, and his family and go to hell for all he cared. He would actually gladly give them a lift.

\- So he can call the mother of my daughter a slut and that's okay for you, our attack me for becoming a father and that gives no reaction at all, but when I defend myself then you open your mouth.

That was all Will could get out and he saw Sonny flinch.

\- No Will, that's not what I meant, it's just this isn't you.. you don't threaten people, please just calm down so we can talk about this, please...

\- Go to hell Sonny, that's how much we have to talk about. Now I'm going to take Gabi away from this with our daughter, and we are going to go and check out our new apartment. And after I leave here, we have nothing more to talk about. If we see each other we will be polite because it is a small town and we will se each other again. But if you try to say anything more, try in any way to get close to my daughter, me or Gabi I will release every relative I have in my back pocket...

With those words Will turned around, linked his arm with Gabi and they left the Coffee shop together and Will never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a few changes from DOOL Storyline. Like the Melaine stuff with the kidnapping never happend. Sami's already married to EJ and he and Will is very close. And some characters will turn gay och bisexuell.


	3. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is moving on. Is this the wake up call Sonny needs?

Kap 3

"Yes, My Sonny it's not like as he is at Days of our lives, but things will be a little bit clearer in this chapter. And no it's not Sonny or Will that are bisexuell"

3 months later...

\- Will stop starring at yourself in the mirror and go out to have some fun. Gabi said and laughed were she was lying on the sofa, with her feets up in the air and enoying the sundae Will had made for her.

She stroked her stomach lovingly, was actually getting quit big, she still couldn't believe that in four months their daughter was going to be here. She still couldn't believe how easy everything was for the two of them. Living together but not being together, but then again she and Will always had been better off as friends. And she just couldn't get over how much Will had grown up the last few months. Gone was the confused teenager who didn't now about his own sexuality, gone was Will that got pushed over by others, who let himself get hurt by people who were suppose to love him. She shook her head when Sonny's name showed up there, she still couldn't believe that the Sonny over the last two months was the same Sonny that had loved Will. After she and Will had left the coffee shop three months ago, they hadn't heard anything from Sonny in over two weeks and she had to watch Wills heart break. But he had refused to show anyone else, instead moved in to their new apartment, and started searching for a job. That was something they both wanted, to be able to support their own daughter. They both knew that Sami and EJ would be there in a second, but they were both determined to prove that they could. And then after two weeks it had hit the town, Sonny was dating Brian. Gabi had never heard the sounds Will had cried out in the night after the news, he had sounded like a dying animal and for that she was sure she could never forgive Sonny. She knew that Sonny had tried to talk to Will, but that he had refused, and she herself had turned him away from their home a couple of times. But what she couldn't understand was that Sonny claimed that he loved Will, but then just two weeks after they broke up, he was with another man, the same man that he cheated on Will with. And the worst was that not only had Will lost the man he loved, he or really they lost a lot of god friends. Both Will and Sonny had wanted to take the high road and not make a big deal out of it, but what Gabi could guess it was Brian who started talking around about Will, spreading lies, making their friends choose between Will and Sonny. They had lost Melanie, Abigail and JJ, who all thought everything was Wills fault and Will had refused to play in their games and simple just said that if they really were his friends they wouldn't listen to gossip and trust him. But Chad, Neil and T had all choose Wills side, even if he didn't want there to be sides and even Chad's relationship with Melanie was over because of it, he had said to them that he couldn't love a girl who would treat her friends like that. She knew that Will still felt bad about it, but she herself could honestly say that Chad never been so happy as he was right now. And she had a suspicion to why, but that was something she would keep to herself for know. And she was also so proud of Will, she knew how much it hurt him to know that Sonny hadn't done anything to stop Brian, that he was still seeing him after everything, but he had just kept his head high and not let them see how much it hurt him.

\- I'm not in front of the mirror... Will laughed and walked out in the living room, dressed up to his teethes and Gabi smiled at just how beautiful her friend really was, their daughter was going to spectacular.

\- Are you a little bit nervous? Gabi asked playfully and Will stuck his tong out before he walked over to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water for Gabi that she gratefully accepted.

\- You mean about my first date since Sonny or since I'm becoming a father? Will asked quietly and sat down in the sofa, but not before he lifted her legs up and then placed them on his knees.

\- You got nothing to worry about Will, Luke already know you're going to be a father, and he had to be both blind, deaf and stupid to not know about your relationship with Sonny, it's been three months and it still all that everyone is talking about. You could believe that you both were some sort of famous people.

Gabi tried to smile reassuringly but she saw Will flinch at her words, she knew she was hurting him by bringing up Sonny, but she also knew he needed to talk about it. If he didn't he would never be able to move on. Sure he was going on a date, but that was Neil's doing and she knew deep inside that he really didn't want to go but did it to appease his friend. But she really hoped Will would find something tonight, something that showed him that it was okay to move on and be happy.

\- What I don't get is that every time I see Sonny in town, he looks at me like I abused him through our entire relationship and Brian just smiles likes he's enjoying it. I know I probably should have talked to him in the beginning when he still was coming by here but I just couldn't, and now after everything Brian had said about me and Sonny must had known, and yet still he's with him and I don't understand why I'm the bad guy. I made a mature decision about what was best for me and my family and instead of finding it good the whole town thinks I'm mental or something. I mean only in Salem can the fact that I broke up with my boyfriend because he was cheating on me, turn around to be that I dumped him because I didn't want him in my baby's life.

Will shook his head and smiled slightly at her before he pushed her legs of and stood up.

\- I know Will, but things will get better I promise you that. I don't know what Sonny is doing but one day he will wake up and realize what a big mistake he's done, and that day you will have moved on and he will be the one who loses everything. You're strong Will, and you're going on a date tonight. And I swear to you, if you're back before twelve I will kick your ass. Gabi said and raised a treating finger against him and Will laughed.

\- I promise and thanks Gabi, you know I love you right.

Gabi smiled at him and blew him a kiss, she loved him to. Everything was going to be fine she just knew it. They would have Arianna, raise her together and one day both she and Will would found love in the right person.

Sonny knew if someone saw him he would officially been called a creep, but he couldn't seem to make himself move away. He had just walked out from his apartment to get a carton of milk for breakfast tomorrow and now he was hiding behind a tree outside Will and Gabi's apartment and watching a ridiculously handsome man escorting Will to the door. He hadn't expected to see Will and that man leave a restaurant that was placed on his way to the store, and he couldn't help himself that he just had to follow. This wasn't what he had thought would happen, Will wasn't suppose to date, he wasn't suppose the meet a new man. Sonny knew he had screwed up with Will, maybe even beyond repair and that he kept screwing things up. What Will didn't know, and wouldn't listen to was that he really had wanted to be there for Will, Gabi and Arianna. Off course when Will first told he had panicked, he wasn't ready for that responsibility, he wasn't ready to listen to everybody who would judge him. He had never told Will about all the stuff his parents, even friends had said about him, because he didn't want Will to feel like he wasn't worthy of Sonny. But ever sense Sonny got together with Will, they had never stopped talking bad about him. But then he had looked Will in the eyes, and seen the fear and rejection in them and he had just known that he would do this, that he would love Wills daughter as much as he loved Will. Because for Will he would have gone through hell itself. And when he finally taught he was going to be happy, that he and Will was going to be forever, reality had struck him with his old insecurities, his fear of real commitment had come back to haunt him, all the while Brian, his mother, father, relatives had been whispering in his ears about that it was all Wills fault, that Sonny shouldn't do something he really didn't want to do, that Will was bad for him, would destroy his life. And in one weak moment he had destroyed everything, he had kissed Brian. And he knew, already knew when his and Brian's lips meet that it was something Will would never forgive. And now he had lost Will forever. He watched with clenched teeth when the guy, the stupid looking, amazingly hot guy bent over and planted a sweet kiss to his Will lips and watched Wills eyes slowly flutter close, like he always just to do when Sonny kissed him. The jealousy that shot throw Sonny almost knocked his breath away, no guy was allowed to touch his Will, no guy was allowed to kiss him. And in that moment Sonny finally realized that he could sleep with Brian a thousand times, he could tell his family, friends that he was over Will, that it just had been a bad face in his life, he could listen to Brian bad talk Will to everyone, but he Sonny Kiriakis would forever be in love with William Horton. And that almost broke him right there and then, because after the way he treated Will (Not just with the cheating) but in the last few months had been awful. He realized now that it was just a safe mechanism, if he talked bad about Will, then he was somehow proving to himself that he didn't love him. But now that he finally knew the truth that had always been in his heart if he would have listened it was time to change. It was time to become the Sonny that Will had fallen in love with, the Sonny he had been before he had lost his way in fear of himself and what others would think of him. And somehow, someway he was going to get Will to listen to him, to forgive him and to start loving him again. He would get William Horton back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or suggestion please leave a rewiew


End file.
